Kraken
An extremely powerful and old aquatic fiend that has been referenced numerous times throughout the series. He had made appearances during events known as the Great Southern Massacres Over the years it had earned a reputation as the "God of the Sea" in Esland and Arland Pre Crystal Skycity Arc While not directly mentioned, some historical records from later times mentioned that the Kraken had attacked in the South some time during the Second Southern Massacre. He is driven off by various forces (two key ones being Herical Winchester and Blackburn the Titan) Summer's End Arc At some point after the events of the Battle of Glemoor, the Kraken would appear in the South, threatening the local fishing villages. Vickers and the SOR Brigade would meet the Kraken on the Dusty Shore and somehow manage to drive it away, but not kill it. Post Summer's End When Miracle Girl Vera had split the world into two halves, the Kraken had become trapped under what would become the Sunken Kingdom of Catharsis. Even though he was confined to this "prison". He was still a threat. He would often eat those he would encounter in the ruins (via pockets he could surface through), or make deals with them so he would spare their lives (whether or not he would keep these deals for a given amount of time depended on his mood / whim). Pre Catharsis Arc The Kraken would encounter Aldus Delore during his first expedition to Catharsis. When he was going to devour them, Aldus would strike a deal with the Kraken in exchange for sparing him and Valor (his comrade). Aldus promised that he would make efforts to free The Kraken from his confinement, and the beast accepted the deal. Aldus would go free for now. Catharsis Arc The Kraken would encounter a team that was sent to the lower levels of the primary ruins sight. When he attacks, the group manages to communicate with him and halt his onslaught for a moment. The Kraken demands two sacrifices (which was supposedly part of the deal he made with Aldus). Since he had already eaten one of them they were allowed to choose the second. The leader of this group, Kent Erensworth, offers himself as tribute to the monster. The Kraken, amused by this, allows Kent to live on borrowed time. He says that Kent would remind Aldus of their original deal and that once he was free, Kent would offer himself up as sacrifice willingly. Kent accepts this deal and the expedition would divert some minor effort to freeing the Kraken --- After the ruins are further damaged during a Shadow Drake attack, the Kraken is enraged. When a small group (including Aldus and Val) are stuck in the ruins and forced to delve deeper, the Kraken encounters them once more. He toys with the group (after learning / believing that they were working on freeing him and that he would be free son), and tells Aldus to sacrifice either Valor or Kent to appease him. Aldus would choose to sacrifice Kent and the Kraken would go to take him when a woman known as Natalia would interfere. She attempts to appeal to the Kraken, saying how Kent was a hero and that Aldus was a pathetic fool who couldn't get the Kraken out of his prison alone. This goes poorly, as the Kraken decides to just kill everyone. He kills many of those who were in the ruins, but the party members (including Aldus, Valor, and Kent) manage to escape. --- After the Moon Elves arrived, the Kraken would meet two individuals from a group that had taken control of ruins lower levels to prevent the Moon Elves from digging deeper (for whatever reason). These two presumably (Aven and Deyja) attempt to appeal to the Kraken (as the group would probably have to retreat deeper into the ruins if they couldn't stop the Moon Elves soon). This also goes poorly as the Kraken senses that Aven (who believed in the Old Ones) didn't absolutely believe him as a god. The two manage to escape from the Kraken's wrath (at this point the Kraken is annoyed with everyone). --- Near the end of the arc, something happens and the Kraken believes he discovered a means of escaping back into the ocean somewhere in the northern ruins on the island (all the ruins were connected via underwater grotto / paths presumably). This proves to be true as water was rising in that area (acting as an elevator) which could eventually allow him to reach a nearby river to get back to sea. As he gets closer to escaping, he would find a woman known as Nora Badaura in the upper ruins and attempt to kill her. Unfortunately for him, Nora is armed with Yomin's Sword by Keyuri. She proceeds to use it to carve him up and deal heavy damage. The Kraken tries to ram her but she manages to dodge, which results in him plowing through the ruin walls...and into the river path toward the ocean. However, another group was preparing for him. Alika Rehnt, Princess Lana Lake, and Astrinis the Confidant. Lana Lake uses the Crown of Fiends to paralyze the Kraken while Alika Rehnt makes use of her blood magic (the Kraken bleeding heavily thanks to Nora) to deal major damage. In the end, thanks to their efforts, the Kraken is finally vanquished... Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD7 Characters